


Sleep Little Estel

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Estel is sick with the flu and poor Elrond has been up all day and most of the night taking care of him. Can the Lord of Imladris keep up with caring for Estel? Cute one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Little Estel

Sleep Little Estel

It was a late winters evening in Imladris and most of the elves were retiring for the night.

Lord Elrond was in his study finishing up paperwork. Unfortunately it would be an all-nighter as he had spent the majority of the day taking care of a sick five year old Estel who had come down with the flu.

Lord Elrond had adopted Estel as his own two years ago after his mother had died from a rare illness.

Estel was still having separation issues about his mother but at least the night mares that had plagued him for a year had now more or less stopped, but every now and then Estel would have those moments when he would break down and cry for his mother and Elrond would have to hold him and sing to him a soft lullaby that his wife Lady Celebrian sang to her children when they were scared.

Today had been no different.

Lord Elrond was thinking back to earlier as he looked at Estel laying there with fever, chills, and crying as he held his tiny stomach crying that it hurt. Estel couldn't keep anything down for a long time and Elrond was getting worried.

Finally he was able to come up with a special mixture that allowed Estel to finally keep at least liquids down. When he was sure that Estel wouldn't throw everything up he gave him a sleeping tonic and transferred some of his healing energy into him and sat with him till he felt it was safe to leave him.

As Lord Elrond covered the tiny child up he kissed his brow and left to go down the halls to his study. He didn't know just how much time had gone by but when he came to he realized he hadn't gotten much done.

He shook his head and forced himself to work through the night into the early morning hours until sleep finally overtook him.

Little did he know that a tiny Estel quietly crept into his studies and was dragging a blanket with him.

As Estel looked at his Ada sleeping in his large chair he quietly crawled onto his lap covering the both of them up. He then placed a small kiss on his cheek and whispered "I love you Ada" and fell asleep.

Lord Elrond stirred softly and smiled as he heard little Estel whisper to him and replied

"I love you too ion nin, sleep little Estel."

Later that morning the twins came to find both a sleep and had managed to carry both into their Ada's room and placed them both into bed and covered them up and then silently left with a smile on their faces.

Yes life was certainly good and they couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
